Conehead Zombie
Tìm cho các mục đích khác, xem Conehead Zombie (trang định hướng). Conehead Zombie (tạm dịch: Zombie Đội Cọc Tiêu) và các biến thể ở các thế giới khác nhau của nó trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''là một loại zombie có giáp là một chiếc mũ cọc tiêu, giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao hơn zombie thường. Mặc dù vậy, nó vẫn được coi là khá dễ tiêu diệt, và cũng như các loại giáp khác, mũ cọc tiêu không có tác dụng bảo vệ nó trước độc của Shadow-shroom. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Conehead Zombie xuất hiện lần đầu trong Màn 1-3. Nó là zombie thứ ba mà người chơi bắt gặp trong game, sau Zombie thường và Flag Zombie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Conehead Zombie dạng hiện đại xuất hiện lần đầu trong Ngày 3 ở Nhà của Người Chơi. Ngoài ra, nó cũng có các biến thể tùy thuộc vào thế giới như sau: Conehead Mummy (tạm dịch: Xác Ướp Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Ancient Egypt, Conehead Pirate (tạm dịch: Cướp Biển Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Pirate Seas, Conehead Cowboy (tạm dịch: Cao Bồi Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Wild West, Future Conehead Zombie '(tạm dịch: ''Zombie Tương Lai Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Far Future, '''Conehead Peasant (tạm dịch: Nông Dân Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Dark Ages, Pompadour Conehead '''và Bikini Conehead''' (tạm dịch: Zombie Đầu Pompadour Đội Cọc Tiêu ''và ''Zombie Mặc Bikini Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Big Wave Beach, Cave Conehead Zombie (tạm dịch: Zombie Hang Động Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Frostbite Caves, Conehead Adventurer Zombie (tạm dịch: Zombie Phiêu Lưu Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Lost City, Neon Conehead (tạm dịch: Zombie Neon Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Neon Mixtape Tour, Jurassic Conehead (tạm dịch: Zombie Kỉ Ju-ra Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Jurassic Marsh, Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie và Conehead Monk Zombie (tạm dịch: Zombie Võ Sư Đội Cọc Tiêu ''và ''Zombie Hòa Thượng Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Kung-Fu World và Conehead Pilot Zombie (tạm dịch: Zombie Phi Công Đội Cọc Tiêu) trong Castle in the Sky. Máu và tốc độ của nó vẫn được giữ nguyên từ Plants vs. Zombies. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' |-|Tiếng Anh='CONEHEAD ZOMBIE' His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. Toughness: medium Conehead Zombie shuffled mindlessly forward like every other zombie. But something made him stop, made him pick up a traffic cone and stick it on his head. Oh yeah. He likes to party. |-|Tạm dịch='ZOMBIE ĐỘI CỌC TIÊU' Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu giúp nó chịu được sát thương gấp đôi so với zombie thường. Sức chống chịu: trung bình Zombie Đội Cọc Tiêu cũng lừ lừ tiến lên trước như những zombie khác. Nhưng có gì đó khiến hắn dừng lại, khiến hắn nhặt một chiếc cọc tiêu giao thông lên để đội lên đầu. À phải rồi, hắn thích tiệc tùng mà. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Tiếng Anh Modern = Conehead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. After a wild night, Conehead Zombie woke up holding a mysterious receipt for a cone and industrial strength adhesive. |-| Mummy = Conehead Mummy TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His cobra cone headdress makes him twice as tough as normal mummies. Conehead Mummy Zombie prefers the circular cone shape over the typical pyramid shape. It's a fashion thing, and Conehead Mummy Zombie always stays ahead of fashion. |-| Pirate = Conehead Pirate TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His Jolly Roger cone makes him twice as tough as normal pirates. Conehead Pirate is a simple zombie. When asked what his favorite dish is, he'd think for a moment, straighten his ascot, and say, "Rrurrarrbrains." Perhaps he could borrow a cup, neighbor? |-| Cowboy = Conehead Cowboy TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His cowhide cone gives him twice the toughness of a regular cowboy. The sheriff of these here parts. Please pull over the horse and pull out your driver's license, registration, and proof of brains. |-| Future = Future Conehead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His poly-polymer cone gives him twice the toughness of a regular future zombie. He tried to calculate the volume of his mathematically perfect cone, but he always ends up dreaming about brain π. |-| Peasant = Conehead Peasant TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His stony turret makes him twice as tough as normal peasants. Conehead Peasant is just happy to have a cone over his head. Times are tough, man. He knows a lot of zombies don't even have that. |-| Pompadour = Pompadour Conehead TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His starfish cone gives him twice the toughness of a normal pompadour zombie. Go to the beach, they said. Put a cone on your head, they said. So, yeah, that's what Pompadour Conehead did. He's at his best when following simple instructions. |-| Bikini = Bikini Conehead TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Her starfish cone gives her twice as tough as a basic bikini zombie. See that starfish on Bikini Conehead's cone? She put it there herself. She gets a lot of compliments on it too. And sure enough, now it seems like everyone is accessorizing with starfish. She's a trendsetter, that one. |-| Cave = Cave Conehead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His mammoth horn cone makes him twice as tough as normal cave-dwellers. Cave Conehead Zombie was the first zombie to invent the cone. He lashed the horn of a mammoth to a slab of petrified wood ... and boom! A cone! The invention of the cone changed everything for the zombies. EVERYTHING. |-| Adventurer = Conehead Adventurer Zombie TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His expedition cone makes him twice as tough as normal adventurers. No one ever presumes that he's Dr. Unlivingstone. Just once, though he wish that someone would. |-| Neon = Neon Conehead TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Cones provide protection and focus the sound of righteous tunes. Neon Conehead Zombie used to be a big believer in de-evolution, but then he forgot what it meant. |-| Jurassic = Jurassic Conehead TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Hungry Cones, or old leftover horns bundled together with string so that they look sort of like a cone, provide some middling protection. Jurassic Conehead Zombie is trying to get the jump on the whole "traffic cone" idea. He figures it'll be a HUGE market in about 150 million years. |-| ∨ = - Kung-Fu = Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic His helmet roadcone makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. Why Kung Fu Zombie needs roadcone as a protection? The answer is that it looks more fashionable. Tiếng Trung: 他的路障头盔让他比普通僵尸强壮两倍。 为什么功夫僵尸还需要路障作为保护 ? 答案是 , 这样显得比较时髦 。 - Monk = Conehead Monk Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic His conehead makes him twice as though as normal monk zombies. Do you think the monk did not wear armor? You are wrong, in fact, he thought it was his lifetime used hats. Tiếng Trung: 他的路障让他比普通武僧僵尸要厉害两倍。 你以为武僧就不用头戴护甲了吗 ? 你错了 , 其实他以为那是他生前所用的斗笠 。 - Pilot = Conehead Pilot Zombie TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His glued roadcone makes him twice as though as normal pilot zombies. In order to meet the strong wind in the air, Conehead Pilot Zombie purchased a new powerful glue. Even though zombies have suggested he should not to be a Conehead in high altitude, but he thought it was his fashion symbol. In Chinese: 用强力胶黏上的路障使他比普通的飞行员僵尸强壮2倍。 为了适应空中强劲的风速，路障飞行员购买了一款新型强效粘合剂。尽管僵尸们都建议他不要将路障带到高空中，但是他自认为那是他时尚形象的象征。}} Tạm dịch Hiện Đại = Zombie Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie thường. Sau một đêm hoang dại, Zombie Đội Cọc Tiêu đã tỉnh dậy với một chiếc cọc tiêu bí ẩn cùng keo công nghiệp cực mạnh trong tay. |-| Xác Ướp = Xác Ướp Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu hình trăn giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie xác ướp thường. Zombie Xác Ướp Đội Cọc Tiêu thích những vật thể hình nón hơn là hình chóp. Nó thời trang mà, và hắn lúc nào chẳng bắt kịp xu hướng. |-| Cướp Biển= Zombie Cướp Biển Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu cướp biển giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie cướp biển thường. Zombie Cướp Biển Đội Cọc Tiêu có suy nghĩ rất đơn giản. Khi được hỏi về món ăn yêu thích, anh ấy sẽ suy nghĩ một lát, rồi chỉnh khăn lại chỉn chu, và nói, "Rrurrarrnão". Chắc là hắn nên mượn một cái cốc chứ nhỉ, hàng xóm? |-| Cao Bồi = Zombie Cao Bồi Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu cao bồi giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie cao bồi thường. Cảnh sát trưởng đây. Xin hãy dừng ngựa lại đằng kia và rút giấy phép lái xe, giấy đăng kí và chứng nhận não của mình ra. |-| Tương Lai = Zombie Tương Lai Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu từ nhựa tổng hợp giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie tương lai thường. Anh ấy đã cố tính toán thể tích của chiếc cọc tiêu hình nón vừa đúng chuẩn toán học của mình, nhưng rốt cuộc lúc nào cũng mơ thấy não số pi. |-| Nông Dân= Nông Dân Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu đá giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie thường dân. Zombie Nông Dân Đội Cọc Tiêu cực kì hạnh phúc khi có chiếc cọc tiêu trên đầu. Ây dà, giờ là quãng thời gian thực sự khó khăn. Anh ấy biết là rất nhiều zombie khác thậm chí còn không có cái để mà đội cơ. |-| Đầu Pompadour = Zombie Đầu Pompadour Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu đính sao biển giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie đầu pompadour thường. Họ bảo là ra biển đi. Rồi thì đội một chiếc cọc tiêu lên đầu. Và, ờ, Zombie Đầu Pompadour Đội Cọc Tiêu đã làm hết những điều đó. Anh ấy giỏi nhất trong khoản làm theo hướng dẫn đơn giản mà. |-| Mặc Bikini= Zombie Mặc Bikini Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu đính sao biển giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie mặc bikini thường. Bạn có thấy con sao biển trên mũ của Zombie Mặc Bikini Đội Cọc Tiêu không? Cô ấy tự tay đặt nó lên đấy. Bởi vậy mà cô ấy nhận được cả tá lời khen. Và đương nhiên rồi, giờ hầu như ai cũng dùng sao biển để trang trí. Thấy không, cô ấy là người khởi xướng trào lưu đấy. |-| Hang Động = Zombie Hang Động Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie hang động thường. Zombie Hang Động Đội Cọc Tiêu chính là zombie đầu tiên chế tạo ra chiếc cọc tiêu. Hắn đã cột ngà của voi ma-mút lại với một thanh gỗ mục ... và bùm! Một chiếc cọc tiêu! Phát minh này đã thay đổi toàn bộ cục diện cho zombie. TOÀN BỘ ẤY. |-| Phiêu Lưu = Zombie Phiêu Lưu Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu khai phá giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie phiêu lưu thường. Không ai mảy may cho rằng hắn chính là Bác sĩ Unlivingstone (*Ghi chú: chế lại họ của bác sĩ David Livingstone). Hắn ước ao là dù chỉ một lần thôi, ai đó hãy nghĩ như vậy đi. |-| Neon = Zombie Neon Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao hơn và làm nó tập trung được vào đúng tông nhạc của mình. Zombie Neon Đội Cọc Tiêu đã từng rất tin vào thuyết tiến hóa ngược, nhưng rồi lại quên mất nó nghĩa là gì. |-| Kỉ Ju-ra = Zombie Kỉ Ju-ra Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Khá nhanh Cọc tiêu, hay chỉ là một đống sừng cột lại thành cọc tiêu, giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao hơn một chút. Zombie Kỉ Ju-ra Đội Cọc Tiêu đang cố hiện thực hóa cái ý tưởng liên quan đến "cọc tiêu giao thông" đây. Hắn nghĩ rằng nó sẽ là một món hàng CỰC ĂN KHÁCH trong khoảng 150 triệu năm nữa. |-| ∨ = - Võ Sư = Zombie Võ Sư Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Trung bình TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie võ sư thường. Tại sao Zomibe Võ Sư lại còn cần cọc tiêu để bảo vệ? Câu trả lời là nó khiến cho hắn trông hợp mốt hơn. - Hòa Thượng = Zombie Hòa Thượng Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Trung bình TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie hòa thượng thường. Bạn có cho rằng hòa thượng thì không mặc giáp không? Sai bét, vì sự thật là, ông ta nghĩ rằng mình đã đội mũ cả đời rồi. - Phi Công = Zombie Phi Công Đội Cọc Tiêu SỨC CHÔNG CHỊU: Khá TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ cọc tiêu dính keo giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi so với zombie phi công thường. Để có thể bắt được những cơn gió lớn ở trên không, Zombie Phi Công Đội Cọc tiêu đã phải mua một lọ keo cực dính mới. Mặc dù zombie đã được khuyến cáo là không đội cọc tiêu khi ở trên cao, nhưng anh ta cho rằng nó là một biểu tượng thời trang.}} Tổng quan Trong cả hai game Plants vs. Zombies và Plants vs. Zombies 2, Conehead Zombie đều có thể chịu được đến 27,75 sát thương cơ bản, và chiếc mũ có dấu hiệu bị phá hủy khi zombie đó bị mất 7, 13 và 19 máu, còn bản thân nó sẽ thay đổi ngoại hình khi nhận được 23 sát thương trước khi chết hẳn khi nhận được đủ 27,75 sát thương. Xuất hiện ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *Adventure Mode: Tất cả các màn trừ Màn 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, và 4-5 *Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Invisi-ghoul, Seeing Stars, Beghouled Twist, Big Trouble Little Zombie, Column Like You See 'Em, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, Whack a Zombie, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heat Wave, Zombie Trap, Buttered Popcorn *Mini-game bị loại bỏ: Tất cả trừ Air Raid, Ice Level và Squirrel *Puzzle Mode: Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless và Last Stand *Survival Mode: Tất cả các màn *Co-op Mode: Tất cả các màn *Khác: Versus Mode ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Nhà của Người Chơi: Các Ngày 3 và 4, Piñata Party, tất cả các màn giới thiệu của Vasebreaker và Vasebreaker Endless. *Ancient Egypt: Pyramid of Doom, Piñata Party và tất cả các màn thường trừ Ngày 7 và các màn trò chơi đặc biệt (Mummy Memory). *Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty, Piñta Party, và tất cả các màn thường trừ các màn trò chơi đặc biệt (Cannons Away) và Last Stand III (Ngày 22). *Wild West: Big Bad Butte, Piñata Party, và tất cả các màn thường. *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow, Piñata Party, và tất cả các màn thường. *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party, tất cả các màn thường và Bước 5 của Epic Quest: "Rescue the Gold Bloom". *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Conehead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, và tất cả các màn thường trừ Ngày 21 **Bikini Conehead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, và tất cả các màn thường trừ Ngày 1 và Ngày 21. *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground, Piñata Party, và tất cả các màn thường trừ Ngày 30 và Bước 3 của Epic Quest: "Rescue the Gold Bloom". *Lost City: Temple of Bloom, Piñata Party, và tất cả các màn thường. *Neon Mixtape Tour: Greatest Hits, Piñata Party, tất cả các màn thường và Bước 2 của Epic Quest: "Rescue the Gold Bloom". *Jurassic Marsh: La Brainsa Tarpits, Piñata Party và tất cả các màn thường *Modern Day: Highway to the Danger Room, Piñata Party, tất cả các màn từ Ngày 1 đến 31 và Bước 1 của Epic Quest: "Rescue the Gold Bloom". Chiến thuật Mặc dù có sức chống chịu cao hơn zombie thường, nhưng Conehead Zombie không phải là một đối thủ quá khó chịu. Một Snow Pea, hai Peashooter hay một Repeater đều có thể hạ gục nó một cách dễ dàng. Nó cũng là mục tiêu dễ tiêu diệt trong hầu hết các chiến thuật, nên chỉ cần một kiểu thiết lập hàng phòng thủ cơ bản nhất là đã có thể loại bỏ zombie này. Tuy nhiên, người chơi cũng không nên đánh giá thấp nó, vì nó có thể là một mối đe dọa tương đối nguy hiểm ở các màn đầu tiên hoặc ở đầu màn chơi. Một Peashooter ở khoảng cách đủ xa là đã đủ để bắn chết nó, nhưng hai hoặc nhiều cây thì sẽ hoạt động hiệu quả hoăn, đặc biệt nếu có một đám đông zombie xuất hiện. I, Zombie Sau khi zombie thường bị thay thế bởi Imp, thì người chơi nên sử dụng zombie này ở các hàng có hỏa lực không quá mạnh. Vì mũ cọc tiêu không bị lấy đi bởi Magnet-shroom, nên họ có thể sử dụng nó để loại bỏ cây này. Tuy nhiên, cũng nên cẩn thận khi sử dụng Conehead Zombie ở hàng có hệ thống hỏa lực mạnh. Nếu trên hàng đó có Scaredy-shroom, thì hãy canh đúng thời điểm và vị trí đặt Conehead Zombie, để hầu hết Scaredy-shroom phải núp khi nó đến gần, và không thể làm hại được nó cùng các zombie phía sau. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Gargantuar và Imp là các zombie duy nhất xuất hiện trong mọi trò chơi của sê-ri ''Plants vs. Zombies''. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Trong Almanac có ghi là một Conehead Zombie có sức chống chịu cao gấp đôi một zombie thường, nhưng thực ra nó chịu được gấp 2,8 lần sát thương *Theo như tạo hình ban đầu của Conehead Zombie đăng trên [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies trang Facebook của Plants vs. Zombies], thì nó mặc một bộ đồng phục của công nhân xây dựng thay vì chỉ là một zombie thường có chiếc mũ cọc tiêu. *Conehead Zombie là zombie xuất hiện với tần suất cao thứ ba trong game (sau zombie thường và Flag Zombie), vì nó xuất hiện trong tất cả các màn từ Màn 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, 4-5, ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Pogo Party, Bobsled Bonanza, Heavy Weapon, BOMB All Together!, Homerun Derby, Portal Combat, Zombiquarium, Air Raid, Air Raid (Mini-game ẩn), Ice Level, Squirrel, Vasebreaker, và bảy màn đầu tiên của I, Zombie. *Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie và Trash Can Zombie là các zombie duy nhất có thể bị biến trở lại thành zombie thường (sau khi bị mất giáp/khiên). *Trong các màn Wall-nut Bowling và Whack a Zombie, Conehead Zombie chỉ chịu được hai lần tấn công. *Conehead Zombie và zombie thường là hai loại zombie xuất hiện trên màn hình tải trò chơi. *Conehead Zombie là zombie đầu tiên có giáp. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Conehead Peasant có một chiếc xương thò ra khỏi cánh tay theo như hình ảnh trong Almanac của nó trước bản 2.5.1. *Neon Conehead được ghi là "Neon Conehead Zombie" trong Almanac của nó. *Jurassic Conehead có tốc độ ghi trong Almanac là “Khá nhanh” ("Hungry") không như các biến thể khác của Conehead Zombie. Điều này tương tự với Jurassic Zombie. Xem thêm *Cọc tiêu Thể_loại:Zombie đội mũ Thể_loại:Ban ngày Thể_loại:I, Zombie Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Wild West Thể_loại:Wild West Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Far Future Thể_loại:Far Future Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Dark Ages Thể_loại:Dark Ages Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Big Wave Beach Thể_loại:Big Wave Beach Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Lost City Thể_loại:Lost City Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Neon Mixtape Tour Thể_loại:Neon Mixtape Tour Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Jurassic Marsh Thể_loại:Jurassic Marsh Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Modern Day Thể_loại:Modern Day Thể_loại:Zombie ngày